Chemical pesticides and herbicides have been a primary means used by the agricultural industry for controlling insects, weeds and the like. Although chemical pesticides and herbicides are highly efficient in controlling weeds and insects, these chemicals harm biological life in the soil, and toxic residues of these chemicals pollute the subsoil and ground water.
Certain burner devices have been developed for use in controlling weeds, insects, and the like, but most of the commercially exploited burner devices have been discontinued. It is believed that the particular design and construction of these prior art burner devices resulted in their abandonment.